LJP is a new investigational drug developed as a treatment for SLE and associated renal disease. The purpose of this trial is to determine whether LJP 394 is more effective than placebo in reducing anti-dsDNA antibodies in patients with SLE and in reducing signs and symptoms of active SLE.